Daughter of Nightmares
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Pitch Black has a daughter: Cassie. Cassie often gets bad dreams, since her father is the King of Nightmares. She doesn't have any powers at all, but Pitch still loves her. One night, wandering around after another nightmare, she discovers a photograph of her father and another man. She tries to find the mystery man and reunite him with her Dad, but things don't go quite right. . .
"Dad?" Pitch rolled over and moaned, watching his five-year-old daughter stumble over to him, her evergreen eyes bright. "Cass? What are you doing in my room? It's 2 A.M., and I'm taking my night off for nightmare duty. . ." "I had a nightmare." Cassiopeia hugged her arms to herself, shivering. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, Daddy's powers must have gotten out of control, but Daddy's the King of Nightmares. It'll probably only get worse." Cassie leaned up and made her best begging face. Her eyes teared up, and she sniffled. "Oh, all right. Get i-Oh!" Cassie catapulted herself into his bed, and pulled her father's arm over her. "Get some sleep, Cass." Several nightmares trotted up, looming over Cassie. "Don't even think about it."

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

"Ah!" Cassie bolted up, sweating, and breathed out, her dirt-brown hair sticking to her face with a sheen of sweat. "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare," she reassured herself, shivering. "Cassie? Are you okay in there?" Pitch Black cracked open the door, leaning inside. "Just a nightmare." "Cass, I thought you said you didn't have those anymore," Pitch scolded, hands on hips. "Uh. . .I may have lied a little bit." Pitch huffed. "Cassiopeia!" "Sorry, I just. . .didn't want you to worry." "Cassie. I'm your father, and I'm always going to worry -" Cassie brushed him off. "I'm good, Dad, really. I can handle it." After her father left, she crept out and into the attic. She hid there to find good memories. She rifled through one of her old boxes, and her hand knocked against something diamond-hard and rectangular. Frowning, she pulled it out. It was a photo of her dad and another man, with golden hair, skin, eyes, and clothes. She flipped it over, and in her father's neat script were the words "Pitch and Sandy, brothers forever!" She gasped, and heard her father clomping up the stairs. "Cassiopeia? Are you up here?" She shoved the picture behind a few more boxes, feeling like her father shouldn't see it yet. "Yeah, I'm fine, but -"

The house began to shake. "Dad? What's _that_?" "Oh, it's, ah, nothing, sweetheart. Go to your room and I'll take care of it." Cassie nodded and headed down to her room. . .but stopped at the banister and peeked. Five people entered; a feathered faerie, a man with a white beard and a heavy coat, a boy with an icy flair, a really tall bunny, and a short man that almost exactly matched the one in the picture she'd found earlier. She gasped quietly, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Okay. I'll take reconnaissance duty," the bunny called, while her father ran at the rest, throwing nightmares. Cassie hadn't gotten any powers whatsoever. . .she was mortal. Just then, the bunny came bounding up the stairs towards her. Cassie gasped quietly and sprinted as silently as possible. Unfortunately, the bunny caught up to her. "Nightmare! Stand down!" She turned. "I ain't no one's nightmare, sucker!" She chucked a loose floorboard at him and ran. He sprinted at her and caught her by the arm, shoving her to the floor and towering over her. "Whoa. . .you're mortal? What're you doin' in the Bogeyman's lair, sweet?" "I live here. I'm kinda. . .his daughter." The bunny stepped back. "Oh. Well, why haven't you thrown nightmares at me yet?" "Uh. . .I can't. I didn't get any of my dad's power." "Well, good for me, I guess. I'm Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny." He helped her up. "Thanks. I hope I didn't scare you too bad," Cassie told him. "How old are you?" "I'm sixteen, actually. My seventeenth birthday isn't too far away. . .two weeks."

Just then, she heard a growl. "Dad!" Cassie cried, racing off. Bunny ran after her, but stopped short. If she needed to do this, then she needed to do it. "Dad? Dad, are you okay?" The people she'd seen earlier turned towards her, and the old man rushed her, shoving her to the ground and pinning her to his chest. "Ow! Hey!" Cassie's face scrunched in pain. "Hey, what's goin' on?" Bunny asked, bounding back. Pitch yelled, "Let my daughter go!" "Daughter, huh? Well, she could be a hostage!" the older man decided, pulling her up and pressing her almost painfully to his chest, allowing no movement. "North! You'll never get away with this!" Cassie screamed as North pulled out another snow globe and dragged her into the North Pole. "Dad! Help!"

"So do you think Pitch actually loves her?" Cassie shrank against the wall in her cell. "I mean, he is the Bogeyman. I don't think he's capable of love." Cassie yelled, "You take that back!" "She's awake," Jack noted, peeking between the bars of the cell. "My father loves me! I know he does! He proved it a long time ago!" Tears started streaming down her face. Jack walked over and unlocked the cage, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Sorry for offending you, but your father is evil." Cassie punched him. "He may be evil, but he's my dad, and he loves me!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you'd say that! Where'd you put him?!" she yelled, hitting him. "I can show you," Bunny said, unlocking the cell door and guiding her out. He whispered to her as soon as they were outside, "We want to make you a Guardian. What do you think?" Cassie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes."

Bunny picked a key off of his ring and unlocked the cell door, leaving after he closed the door. "Cassie?" Pitch moaned from a corner. "Dad!" Cassie cried, running to him and stroking his cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked, tears streaming for the umpteenth time. "Are. You. Okay?" she asked again, more forcefully. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just. . .a little beaten up, is all. Did they finally get their hands on you?" "No, actually. Uh. . .They offered me a place as a Guardian, and I. . .said yes. The transformation ceremony is occurring a couple of days from now." Pitch bolted up, grabbing his shoulder. "Dad! Are - are you hurt?" Cassie squealed as she helped him sit up. Pitch shook. "You cannot accept! Please, Cassiopeia, I - No. I command you to decline." "No, Dad, please - I already said yes." "Cassie, rescind your decision!" Pitch yelled, and Cassie shrank away. "Oh, Cass, I'm so sorry -" Pitch moaned, reaching out to her. "No. I don't care, Dad! I don't care!" she yelled, furiously swiping at the burning tears suddenly clouding her vision, as she pounded on the door of the cell. The second Bunny opened the door, she ran out, hiccuping, as Pitch yelled, "Cassie, come back!"

Bunny found Cassiopeia in a corner. "Cass, what happened?" Cassie looked up, yanking her hand across her face to hide the moisture. "I-I-I told Dad about your offer. . .He didn't take it well." Bunny scooped her into his arms and stroked her arm. "Oh, Cass, I'm sorry. I knew he wouldn't like it, which is why I didn't want you to tell him. . .I just wish I'd just warned you." "Yeah, well, couldn't be helped. So, do you think that -" Cassie fell, tripping over her own feet. Bunny picked her up and set her in his arms. "Okay, this'll get a little windy -" he advised. He ran quickly as the wind whistled by, blowing Cassie's hair back.

Tooth came flying up. "Bunny! So glad you're here! Pitch broke out, and we think if we give him Cassie, he'll stop!" "Absolutely not, Tooth. Cassie's going to become a Guardian, remember? If she turns into one with Pitch, who knows what he'll do to her?" Tooth remembered suddenly and nodded. "Right. That'd be bad." Cassie backed up, scrambling off of Bunny. She backhanded herself to wake up. She needed to realize that if she wanted her new friends to live, she had to give herself back to her father. Knowing that Bunny would never let her go, she quietly snuck off.

"Dad, please stop! They don't want to hurt you!" Cassie gasped, doubled over after triggering one of his traps. "Cassiopeia!" Pitch scooped her up into a hug. "Dad!" she cried, picking him up. "Okay. When are you going to turn into a Guardian?" Pitch asked her, forcing her to face him. "Two days, I think," she guessed. "Two days?! We have less time than I thought!" Pitch pulled her up close. "Okay. I have a plan, but it's risky." Just then, Bunny came bounding in. "Cass! I'll get you!" Bunny yelled, and leapt towards them. Just then, Pitch caused a whirl of nightmare dust to carry them away, away from Bunny's anguished cries. "Cassie!"

"Dad, you have to promise not to go after the Guardians, okay. I have to. . .I have to go back. After I'm a Guardian, at least." Pitch clutched her face in his hands. "No. I forbid you, Cassiopeia!" She shook out, slipping his ice-cold hands off. "Dad, please stop! I already agreed, and it's going to happen!" Pitch yelled, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" "But you _don't_!" Cassie yelled back, and stormed away. "Bunny, please, I need a pickup," she whispered into seemingly empty air, but knowing this wasn't the case. "Whatever you need," Bunny replied, appearing suddenly. "Hey, so, you need new clothes, I noticed, as everything is a rather unflattering loose pillowcase on you," Bunny noted. "Yeah, well, Dad doesn't - _didn't_ \- really take me shopping," Cassie sighed flatly, clothes the last thing from her troubled mind. "Sorry. I can take you, if you'd like." Cassie brightened considerably. "Yeah, of course!" She practically dragged him to a store across town. "Okay. I've got a couple of outfits to put together," she mused, "if you're going to be taking me as a Guardian, since I clearly can't wear pillowcases! Oh, the _horror_!" She placed a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. She watched Bunny's features morph into a grin as she pulled the curtain shut.

"Okay. Outfit number one!" She walked out in a black sparkly crop top and purple shimmery skirt, paired with glittering black pumps. "So what do you think?" She struck a pose. "Perfect." The next outfit was a big, fluffy pink sweater with a shooting star, trailing purple, orange, and green, and a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of purple sneakers. "Outfit two?" she asked, grinning as Bunny's jaw dropped. "Surprised I like bright colors? I know, Dad doesn't like it so much." Bunny shrugged. "I think it's pretty cute." Cassie blushed, fiddling with the collar. After purchasing her clothes and a couple other items, Bunny dropped her through the rabbit-hole back home, after Cassie insisted. She dropped her bags at the door and walked inside. "Dad, I'm -" A freeze seized her body, and she fell, dropping the bags. "Cassio-Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no!" She was vaguely aware of Pitch picking her up and escorting her to her bedroom. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Cassie, stay with me!" he begged. She wanted to respond, but she felt that if she opened her mouth, the screams would come pouring out and destroy her feigned calm, so she kept her mouth shut and remained still, even as she heard Pitch begin to cry.

 _Dad, I'm fine, I just can't talk without letting you know how much excruciating agony I'm in right now. Yeah. Yeah, that's it,_ she thought desperately as she fought to keep still. She slipped in and out of unconsciousness, always aware of her father right by her side. She counted the seconds as they passed slowly and painfully. Finally, she gasped in a breath and blinked. The fire was gone, but she was still sore. "Ow. . .that really does sting," she murmured, feeling for any major injuries, but picking up nothing. Pitch was beside her in a second. "Sorry, Dad," she mumbled, still probing. "I'm just glad you're all right. . ." he started, then jerked up. "What? Dad, what?" I asked, instantly alert. "They're here for _you_." The horror painted his voice and made Cassie imagine ghastly things. "Cassie? We're ready for you at North's -" Bunny's voice cut through the awkwardly tense silence. "I'm in here," she weakly called, then cleared her throat. "I'm in here, Bunny!" she called a little more clearly, rolling her neck and hearing the joints crack.

Bunnymund was there in an instant, scooping her up. "Okay. Let's get you back to headquarters and -" Just then, the floor shook, and Cassie fell, shrieking, to the floor. "Ahhh!" she screamed, as she felt her leg twist and heard the crack that filled the eerily silent room. Bunny, Sandy and Pitch all crouched over her. "Leg. . .broken. . ." she gasped, fighting the black spots that were clouding her vision. "Oh, Cassie, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" Pitch cried, kneeling to feel her forehead as Sandy's worried expression dominated her sight. "Dad, I'm fine -" She protested, weakly swatting at his intruding hand. 2"Why did being a Guardian affect her so aversely?" Pitch interrogated Bunny and Sandy both. "What do you mean?" Bunny asked, trying to be calm, as question marks fluttered over Sandy's head. "I mean, she was in complete agony! She came home from your little excursion two days ago, collapsed inside the door, and went completely pale and still until just an hour ago!" Pitch yelled, beating his palms on the floor in frustration. The floor rumbled again, harder this time, shifting Cassie's leg underneath her, and she cried out in pain and shock as the floor opened and she went tumbling down.

Cassie landed on her back, stinging pain flying up her spine. "Cassie? Cassie!" Her father's voice rang from down a dark corridor, echoing and bouncing off of the curved walls. "Dad? Where are you?" she called back, picking herself up gingerly, and stumbling to the wall to help support her broken leg. With a gasp, she realized this was exactly like her nightmare. Knowing how this would end, she dragged herself to the source of the sound, only to find her father strung up in tight steel chains, binding him to the cold stone wall. She ran to him, silent tears dripping down and forming silver rivers that pooled in the little niche between her collarbones. She was nearly blinded by moisture, but she continued pulling uselessly at her father's bindings, while Pitch's mouth curved into an evil grin. "Foolish child! I stole your father's soul eons ago, and now I'll steal yours, making you my Nightmare Queen!" Pitch morphed into a terrifying creature, a man made of black smoke, with glowing red eyes. Cassie screamed as it soared towards her, feeling emptiness and darkness close around her, fill her, as her real father arrived and screamed her name. "Cassiopeia!"

"What did you do to her?" Cassie blinked sluggishly, trying to clear the cobwebs. "Oh, same thing I did to you four thousand years ago," the monster shrugged. Cassie closed her eyes and heard a feral snarl, and then silence. "Dad!" she screamed, bolting up, jerking her head around and twitching her leg, causing spikes and spasms of pain to drive themselves into her body. She slumped back against the headrest, defeated. "She shouldn't be able to do that. Nobody can resist becoming a mere nightmare, and _your daughter of all people_ can withstand the full, concentrated power of becoming their Queen? _What makes your daughter so special_?!" It sent tendrils of nightmares arcing towards Pitch, and Cassie shrieked. "Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Shards of nightmare pierced the wall closest to It. Pitch breathed out a horrified, " _No_." "Maybe your allegiance just needs a little more time. . ." It mused, stroking her cheek. Cassie twisted away and spat at him.

"Oh, a feisty one! Well, I can crush your spirit easily enough, once I get a good solid grip on your mind," It breathed, fingering her neck. Cassie shuddered in anger. "You will do no such thing," she retorted, twisting away. It brought its foot down on her broken leg, and she screamed, red blotting her vision. "You will refer to me as Kanata," It hissed. "No, 'sir'," she fired back at him, pouring as much sarcasm into her words as she could muster. Kanata's lips pulled back into a terrifying snarl and it shoved into her face, spit flecking her skin. Cassie winced. "Eurgh!" she moaned, leaning as far back as she could, and wiping her hands across her face. It slapped her, leaving a bright crimson mark as the blood rushed to it. "Human, are you? Yet. . .something more. Tell me. . .what is your name, child?" Cassie refused at first, sealing her lips and shaking her head mutely. After edging the spikes closer to Pitch, Cassie's lips loosened, then unlocked. "Cassiopeia Renesmee Black," she choked.

"Cassiopeia, like the star. So fitting, for the way you shine," Kanata murmured. "I quite fancy you." Cassie let her jaw fall in shock. "Um. . ." She froze. _How do I respond to this without getting Dad skewered_?! she thought frantically, wracking her brain for answers. "And, as such, I'd like you to surrender, and there's nothing you could do. It'll just be much more painful later on." "Yeah, uh. . .Nice offer, but -" _Think, Cassie, think!_ "I actually can refuse," she told him, hoping she could bluff out. "Oh? And why's that?" It smirked. "I'll call Uncle Sandy!" she blurted. It whirled. "The Sandman? What do you know?!" Cassie immediately knew she'd gone too far, digging her grave deep enough that no one would find the body. It snarled, hurling nightmares towards her. Cassie flinched away, waiting for impact. "No!" Pitch yelled, combatting Its nightmares with his own, both shattering in a cloud of dust. "Oh, Black. You're my servant, _remember_?" Kanata waved his hand almost lazily, and everything but Pitch's mouth froze. "Don't hurt her!" he cried desperately, muscles straining against an invisible barrier. "Just like you didn't hurt your son, Jack?" Pitch paled. "It wasn't my fault -" Kanata drew closer to Cassie, and she jerked back, flames licking at her leg. "Don't touch me!" she growled, fear lighting her eyes.

"Freeze." Cassie stared into the black voids of Its eyes, vaguely aware of her father's shout. She broke the stare and pulled away. "I don't think so," she spat. "Impossible!" It yelped. "What are you?" "The newest Guardian." Cassiopeia didn't hesitate. The words felt right on her tongue, even though she'd been so unwilling to taste them before, but the flavor was delicious. It slammed her to the ground, and she screamed out a plea, her leg shattering and her head stabbing as she curled into a ball in a feeble attempt to protect herself. Just then, the Guardians burst into the room. "Uncle Sandy?" Cassie gasped, blacking. Sandy rushed over, brushing her ribs, and she moaned. "Ow. I think I broke a rib. . .or forty." Pitch broke free and ran to them. "Get away from my daughter," he hissed at Sandy. "No, Dad! He's fine." Fear lit Pitch's eyes, and he whispered, "I just. . .don't want to lose you to the Guardianship like I lost my brother and my son."

"Wait - son?!" Cassie exclaimed. "Jack Frost." Jack spun around, and both he and Cassie yelped, " _What_?!" "Yeah. . .you two are related. Surprise," Pitch revealed weakly. "I, uh," Cassie stuttered. Thankfully, she couldn't think about it anymore. Kanata was up again, and had leveled nightmares against the Guardians. "Don't touch them!" Cassie screamed, and dream sand went crashing into Kanata, making him shriek and fall. He disappeared into nightmare dust and claimed, "I'll be back!" Cassie muttered, "And I'll be eagerly awaiting your return." Then she realized that everyone was staring at her. "So you're not mortal?" Bunny broke the ice. "I guess. . .not anymore." She shrugged. Suddenly, two wisps appeared in front of her, and she ran after them as they darted down the hallway. "Cassiopeia!" everyone called.

She skidded to a halt when the wisps did, taking form in two golden and black men. "Cassie, come to me. The darkness can help you along the way to greatness," the black man urged, as the Guardians and Pitch watched helplessly. "No! Darkness will only hurt you! Join the light!" the golden man encouraged. Cassie hesitated. "But I - I. . ." she stammered, rubbing her hands down her pants nervously. "I can't choose one! If I choose you -" she whirled to the black man - "I leave behind my friends! If I pick you -" she spun back to the golden man - "I leave my father! I can't choose!" she cried despondently. "We'll make it easy. Step toward whichever you choose," the golden man told her. Cassie lifted her foot, and watched the shocked and horrified expressions of the outsiders. She took in a deep breath and stamped her foot down in exactly the same spot.

Both of the men smiled and nodded. "Good choice," they congratulated her, and disappeared. "Cassie?" Bunny asked stepping forward hesitantly. Cassie was lifted up in a cloud of silver sparkles. Her skin became paler, and her hair blackened, shone, fell in sheets down past her waist. Her eyes sparkled a deep midnight blue, and a slight sprinkling of freckles bridged her nose. Her lips were a beautiful ruby red, and full. Her movements were much more graceful, like water flowing. She smiled, and she practically lit up. "What happened, Cass?" Bunny asked as soon as her feet touched the ground. "I don't know. . ." she trailed off. She snapped her fingers, and one lit with dream sand, the other with nightmare. "I think I'm kind of. . .a bridge. I'm not completely bad, but I'm not completely good, either. I'm. . .a mediator." "Well, we're going to need you against Kanata. I hope you're ready," Bunny told her. Pitch came up to her and stroked her cheek, tears pooling in his eyes, but he blinked furiously to dispel them. "Aw, Dad, it's okay!" she promised, hugging him closer, pressing herself to him. "I'll be okay, I promise." He nodded and brushed along her cheekbones. "Good luck, my star."


End file.
